paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Crush Story
* Kasey / Young Kasey * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Famer Al * it Is A Sunny Day In Adventure Bay * ( Ryder is in the Backyard on a fold Back Chair with shades on and All the Pups are also in the Backyard to playing Frisbee ... except for Kasey ) Kasey: (* Looking At Ryder *) - * Dreamy Sigh * Chase: You Ok Kasey ? Kasey" Uh ?!, Oh !, Hi Chase I-it's Nothing .. * Looks At Ryder * - * Dreamy Sigh * Chase: Oh, you have a Crush on Ryder Kasey: What ?!, no way !, he's a Human, and I'm a Pup, that is weird plus ... it would never ... work .... Chase: it's ok that you have a Crush on Ryder, I won't tell him Kasey: Really ? Chase: Yeah, I promise Kasey: Thank's Chase ... * Sigh *, ... Yes ...I have a Crush on Ryder .. he's just so Cute, a very nice, Kind, Respectful, and ... Dreamy Chase: Wow your crushing hard on Him Kasey: Yeah but I'm scared because well ... Look !, I'm a Pup, He's A Human ... plus I Always blush when I'm around him Chase: When did you 2 meet ? Kasey: Well ... it all started when I was a Stray .. ( Flash Back Starts ) - Kasey: ( Narrating ) - Back then I loved Nature and always doing Research on animal's and how to help keep some from not going Exstincted. Young Kasey: ( Humming ) ..... Uh ?, ( Gasp ), Awww you poor birdy let me help you * Untangles the Birds feet * .. There you go (* The Bird Tweets happily and Hugs Kasey a little bit and starts to fly away *) Young Kasey: Your Welcome ! ( Giggles ), I just love helping Animals ( Screen Slides ) - Ryder: * Taking a Walk * - ( Whistling ) .... Uh ?, ( See's Young Kasey Next to a Tree )( Whispers ): Who is that Pup ? ... Young Kasey: Hmmm, Red Robin's live up in this tree .. cool (* A Twig falls down from the tree beside Kasey *) - Young Kasey: Uh ?, * Looks Up to see the Mother Robin Bird trying to keep her nest together but keeps falling apart as more twigs falls down * - Uh Oh, ( Picks up all the Twigs in her mouth and carefully Climbs The Tree ) Ryder: ( Whispers ) - Wow ... she's So Kind, and caring * Blushes * - she's Cute Young Kasey: ( Helping put the birds nest together again ) .... There, good as new ( The Mother Robin Bird ): * Tweets " Thank you So Much " * Young Kasey: No Problem, * Climbs Down the Tree * Ryder: * Blushing Even More * - ( Whispers ): She's so Beautiful ... * See's a Tree * I Got An Idea, * Runs Over To The Tree And Climbs Up It * - Ugh, there we g- Uh ?, Seouisly ! which tree has vines !? Young Kasey: * Stops Right in front of the tree Ryder is Up On * - Uh ? ... who was that ? Ryder: * Trying to untangle himself but getting himself more tangled * - Ugh ! ok this was maybe a Bad idea ... Ugh ! ... ( The Branch starts to snap a little ) - Uh Oh ... ( The Branch Snaps Completely and Ryder Falls, but falls Facing right in Front of Kasey, the Vines are tangled around his Legs and a little around his Chest ) - Young Kasey: AHHHHH !!! Ryder: AHHHHH !!! Young Kasey: * Slaps Ryder's Face * Ryder: OW !, What was that For ?! Young Kasey: I'm So Sorry, you just scared me so badly ... Instincts Ryder: Eh, It's Ok .. * Blushing * Young Kasey: * Blushing * Ryder: Oh !, ummm, I'm Zack Ryder Jr. .. But you can just Call me Ryder Kasey: * Blushing * - I-I'm k-Kasey Ryder: Kasey ... that's a Beautiful Name Young Kasey: Thanks ... Oh, Sorry I better get you down, * Bites the Vines apart letting Ryder Free * Ryder: Whoa !, Oof ! Young Kasey: You Ok !? Ryder: I'm Ok Young Kasey: ( Little Giggle ) - * Helps Ryder Up * Ryder: Thanks Young Kasey: No Problem Ryder: So ... I saw you help that Mother Robin Bird Young Kasey: Oh !, Y-You Did !? * Blushing * Ryder: Yeah, that was very Kind of you to help it Young Kasey: Oh Thanks * Blushing *, I just like Helping Animals Ryder: ( Little Giggle ) - I can see that ( Screen Slides ) - * Ryder And Kasey Is Taking A Walk Together * Ryder: so ... you also do Research to ? Young Kasey: Yeah, I'm trying to learn more about animals so I can help protect them and their Habits Ryder: Wow ... your super thoughtful and Smart Young Kasey: Yeah that's what my Parents Say a lot ... Ryder: Speaking of your Parents, are you suppose to be with them ? Young Kasey: .. * Looks Away In Sadness * Ryder: ... You Ok Kasey ? ... What's Wrong ? * Thinking *: Was it something I said ? ... Young Kasey: ( Sad Sigh ) - .... My Parents .... They ... Got Killed During a Attack ... By Other Wolfs * Tears Rolls Down Her face * Ryder: K-Kasey ... I'm so sorry I should've never asked that Young Kasey: No, it's Ok Ryder you didn't know about it ... It's Ok Ryder: * lightly Smiles At Kasey * - thanks Kasey ... your Such a Good Pup Young Kasey: ( Blushes ) ... (* Ryder's Pup-Pad starts Ringing *) Ryder: ( Answers the Call ) - Hello Ryder here Farmer Al: Ryder, it's famer Al, I need help Ryder: What's Wrong ? Farmer Al: I Was doing my barn cleaning when all of My Animals Escaped and is running all around Adventure Bay Ryder: Don't Worry Famer Al, The PAW Patrol Can help, No Job is To Big, No Pup Is To Small ! * hangs Up * Young Kasey: Let's Go Ryder !, * Runs Towards farmer Al's barn * Ryder: Kasey wait !, We Need To Go To The Lookout First !, Kasey ! ... ( Sighs ) Well I guess it's just me and Kasey on this Mission, * Runs To catch up with Kasey * ( Screen Changes PAW Patrol PAW Logo ) * At Farmer Al's Barn * Farmer Al: Thanks For coming so quickly Ryder Ryder: No problem .. Uh ? Young Kasey: * 3 Cows Following behind her to the barn * - 3 cows down 2 more to go Ryder: Wow Farmer Al: She's fast Ryder: Yeah ( Screen Slides ) - Kasey is getting the last animal in the Barn And Ryder and Farmer Al closes the Door farmer Al: That's all The Animals Thanks For the Help Kasey Young Kasey: No problem Ryder: (* Impressed * ): How did you learn how to find Animals that Fast ? Young Kasey: I'm a Wolf-Husky Mix, and we have very strong Smelling, Hearing, And Seeing Ryder And farmer Al: Wow, Cool ( Screen Change - Kasey's Tracking Badge ) : * At The PAW Patrol Lookout * (* All The Pups Are In the Control Center Area, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, And Skye has their Uniforms On And Kasey is in front of Ryder *) Ryder: Kasey, As a PAW Patrol pup, do you promise to do your best when ever help is needed ? Young Kasey: Of, Course I Do, ( Little Giggle ) Ryder: Ok, Here's Your Tracking Pup-Tag, and your Official PAW Patrol Tracking Hat, your Officially part Of The PAW Patrol, welcome aboard Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (* Barking and Cheering *) Ryder: And there's a Surprise waiting for you at the bottom of the Slide Young Kasey: ( Excited ) Really, Really, Really !? Ryder: Really, Go For it Young Kasey: ( Howling in Excitement ) - (* Sliding down the slide into her new PAW Patrol Tracking Vehicle *) ... Is This For Me ? Ryder: Yep, you have a little growing to do Before you reach the steering Wheel, but you'll get there ( All The Pups Including Young Kasey ): ( Barking And Cheering ) ( Flash back Ends ) - Kasey: ( Happy Sigh ), I can remember it like it was yesterday Chase: Wow, Cool, So you 2 met when Ryder feel out of a Tree tangled in Vines ? ( Little Giggles ) Kasey: ( Giggle ) - Yep, ... He scared me so badly ( Little Giggle ) - * Blush * Chase: Well maybe you can Ask Ryder to be your Boy Friend Kasey: WHAT !?, No ! ... I'm still to nervous to ask him ... what if I say the wrong thing ? Chase: Don't worry you won't just take a Deep breath and just say it ... Uh ?, oh ( Whispers ): Here Comes Ryder, Good Luck and remember just take a Deep breath and don't get nervous and you'll do fine ( Walks Away ) ... Kasey: ( Inhale and Exhale ):( Whisper ): i'll do fine .. Ryder: Hi Kasey Kasey: Uh ? Oh hi Ryder what's up ? ( Nervous Gulp ) Ryder: Oh Nothing, I was wandering if I could ask you something Kasey: Sure, what is it ? * Thinking *: Don't blow it Kasey, Be Cool ! Ryder: Well ... it's just that ... I ... Have .. feeling for you Kasey Kasey: * Blushing *, you do ? Ryder: Yeah, * Blushes * ... And I was wandering if you want to be ... My Girlfriend Kasey: ( Squealing in Excitement Quietly ) ------- Ryder: Ummm, Kasey ? ... You Ok ? Kasey: Uh ?, Oh yes, I'm ok ... and sure I would love to be your Girlfriend Ryder * Blushes * Ryder: *Smiles + Blushes * - great, See you at Mr. Porters at 6 ? Kasey: Sure Ryder: Ok * Stands Up And walks Away * .... ( Whisper ): Yes, I didn't mess Up ! Kasey: ( Whisper ) - Yes I didn't mess up ! ... and me and Ryder are Girlfriend and Boyfriend and is Dating Yes !!! ... oh I Mean ... yes ( Nervous Chuckle ) : Best day ever. Category:RyderXKasey